1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a load-bearing bar for office furniture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modern offices are generally provided with furniture normally including several types of tables or desks, the work tops of which are adapted to support a number of electrical appliances or, in general, wire-connected appliances such as typewriters, computer terminals, lamps, telephones, etc.
The above tables or desks are normally very expensive since they need individual supports and electrical and telephonic connections.